memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Genocide
"I would order them to go out and kill Bajoran scum. And they'd do it – they murdered them! And they came back covered in blood. But they felt ''clean. Now why did they feel that way, Major? Because they were clean."'' ::- Aamin Marritza, describing the Gallitep labor camp to Major Kira, while impersonating Gul Darhe'el :"What you call 'genocide', I call a day's work." ::- Aamin Marritza (while impersonating Gul Darhe'el) A Genocide is a deliberate, systematic destruction of an ethnic, religious or national group. It is characterized by actions against said group which are intended to destroy the group by causing the deaths of its members, in whole or part, such as: *Killing them outright *Deliberately forcing them to live under conditions calculated cause them to die e.g. depriving them of food, imposing forced labor on them designed to kill them by exhaustion. *Imposing measures intended to prevent births within the group e.g. forced sterilization One of the best known examples of genocide occured during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. The Occupation started not as a genocide but as a conquest for natural resources. They treated the Bajorans as slave labor and interned much of the population in labor camps. However, over the course of forty years, the Cardassians' disdain for the Bajorans led to them deliberately imposing such conditions in these camps that Bajorans interned in them quickly died. By the Occupation's end, millions of Bajorans had died in these camps, although the exact count is uncertain. Other examples of genocide *Throughout the 19th century, the United States killed large numbers of Native Americans. ( ) *In 20th century Earth, the Nazis attempted to eradicate various "undesirable" populations of Europe before an alliance of other nations stopped them. In an alternate timeline, Adolf Hitler succeeded in Europe and pledged to do the same in North America. ( ) *In the late 2060s, Phillip Green led a genocidal campaign to purge Humanity of those suffering from radiation damage in the aftermath of World War III. ( ; ) *In 2151, ''Enterprise'' Captain Jonathan Archer and Chief Medical Officer Phlox condemned the Valakians to extinction by agreeing not to give them warp drive so that they might seek additional aid in finding the cure for a disease that was destroying their species. Phlox claimed that to do so would be altering the "natual development" of the life forms on that planet, as he had discovered that the flaw was in fact a gentetic mutation, not a disease. ( ) *In 2153 the Xindi attacked Earth with a weapon which killed seven million Humans. The weapon was designed to cause mass death and destruction among the Human population, and was a prelude to an intended larger weapon with which they intended to destroy Earth, and Humanity with it. ( ) *In the 2260s, the inhabitants of the planet Cheron exterminated each other in genocidal warfare. ( ) *Sometime between 2222 and 2372, the Pralor and Cravic races were exterminated by the Automated Personnel Units they had constructed to fight their war for them. ( ) *In 2366 a Douwd who appeared as a Human named Kevin Uxbridge admitted to annihilating the entire Husnock race in a moment of grief and rage after one of their ships destroyed the colony on Delta Rana IV, killing Uxbridge's wife Rishon. ( ) *In late 2375, the Female Changeling ordered Dominion troops to exterminate the entire population of Cardassia Prime. Odo managed to convince her to rescind the order but not before more than 800 million men, women and children were killed. ( ) See also *Occupation of Bajor *Gallitep labor camp External links * * de:Völkermord Category:Crimes